Several different types of film have been developed for use in the production of smoked meats and netted products. Although these films provide superior performance compared to earlier collagen films, they fell short in two respects:                1. The films do not adhere to the meat as well as conventional collagen films; and        2. The films are not as shiny and appealing in appearance as collagen on the finished product.        
I have discovered that by including suitable amount of a medium-to-high molecular weight gelatin, films are produced which have significantly improved adhesion to meat products. The finished product also has improved shine and surface appearance.